


Falling

by Whisperingwater



Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperingwater/pseuds/Whisperingwater
Summary: His pod got knocked off course and Mon-El knew he was doomed. After his mother’s failed invasion, he had to flee Earth. He had to leave everything behind – his friends, his life on Earth… his Kara. But some endings become new beginnings and that was how Mon-El found himself with the Green Lantern Corps.But with the rise of light, darkness cannot be far behind. As Mon-El’s equal in darkness rises—the Red Daughter of Krypton—he knows his ultimate challenge was just beginning. Kara had given into her rage and had become a Red Lantern. Now that destiny had brought back these two lovers on either side of the battle, would one of them give in?Mon-El had made a promise to Kara – to be the man she thought he could be. And he’s going to keep that promise, as he vows to bring his Kara back.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Here's a new story! This is sort of AU, but not really. Just my take on what happened after Mon-El left Earth.
> 
>  
> 
> All the characters belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl. No copyright infringement intended.

 

A second chance at life, Mon-El had never thought of it but this might have been the second time he was getting a second chance. Escaping death had become a thing he knew he should not get too comfortable with.

After his mother's failed invasion, when the lead was released into Earth's atmosphere, he had to flee. A promise to Kara, one he was going to fulfill, but a heartbreak that he was going to carry till his death. He was drifting off in space, holding the necklace she had given him. When a black hole opened in front of him, Mon-El knew he was doomed. He had collapsed as his pod got sucked into the black hole.

When he finally woke up, which felt like a day or two, he found himself in a room much like the ones on Krypton. Mon-El jumped to his feet only to feel dizzy. He grabbed the chair nearby and leaned against the huge glass wall overlooking the city. He had been on Krypton more than once, and he knew very well this wasn't Krypton. The planet itself had a green light to it. The sky, a menacing grey mixed with purple and green. No, this was no planet in Eioneus Nebula. Mon-El noticed that he wore a pair of black pants and a plain white t-shirt, Kara's necklace tucked inside. Someone had changed him out of his DEO jumpsuit, which he found neatly folded in a chair nearby.

The room was made of concrete and glass. It was sparsely furnished with a bed, a couch, two chairs and a dresser. The glass wall was probably the only good thing about the room. He could see the greenly lit city clearly. Wherever he was, it was neither Earth nor Daxam and surely not Krypton since it perished.

Suddenly, he heard the door slide open, Mon-El turned around to see a droid fly in. It stopped short when it saw him. "Greetings, Mon-El of Daxam."

"You know me?" Mon-El asked the small droid that flew around making his bed.

"You have been chosen, Mon-El of Daxam. Hal Jordan will be visiting you soon. Would you like something to eat or drink? There is a dining hall. Chef Greet specializes in replicating dishes from across the universe. Nutrition is important or else you will fail the series of tests to determine your viability in the field."

"Wait, what tests? What are you?"

"I am Andy Roid, a MX unit 2107. You can call me Andy Roid. I belong to Hal Jordan."

Mon-El let out a loud sigh. "Where is Hal Jordan? I want to see him!"

"Hal Jordan flew in from Earth twenty-five minutes and seven seconds ago. He will be waiting for you at the New Warriors."

"New Warriors as in… as in people? Others like me?"

"No, Mon-El of Daxam, New Warriors is an eatery and drinking establishment built by Guy Gardner."

"Fine. Take me there."

"As you wish, Mon-El of Daxam."

Mon-El followed Andy Roid out as the droid led him deeper into the building he was in. It looked like some sort of facility. He prayed this was not something like DEO where they would lock up an alien like him.

Andy Roid took him to New Warriors, where Hal Jordan sat talking to the other Lanterns, cracking a lame joke. He reminded Mon-El of Winn for some reason. When Andy Roid made his presence known, Hal looked up at them and grinned.

"Ah! There he is!" Hal got out of his chair and made his way towards Mon-El. He patted Mon-El's shoulder proudly. "Guys, meet Mon-El, he's originally from Daxam, a Prince, no less; but he's been living on Earth… _Earth_ , guys! This _is_ a big deal!"

Mon-El looked at the aliens sitting in front of them, all dressed in green uniforms. Most of them greeted him and introduced themselves but there were few who weren't even looking at him.

Hal threw his arm around Mon-El's shoulder and guided him towards a seat in the corner, away from the others. "I'm Hal, by the way. Hal Jordan. I'm from Earth, too."

"Where are we? What is this place?" Mon-El asked, looking around.

"Oh, yeah. Damn! Where are my manners? Mon-El, welcome to Green Lantern Corps. This is our primary base of operations, Oa."

"Isn't that the Greek word for 'Will'?" Mon-El cracked a small smile.

Hal's eyes widened. "Oh, he reads!"

"I like books," Mon-El confessed.

"And I like boobs. Big boobs." Hal sat watching Mon-El's reaction. The Daxamite raised his brows and shook his head. Sure there was a time he used to be like this, but now he was a changed man. All thanks to Kara.

"Did you guys rescue me?" Mon-El asked, looking at the others seated a little farther away from them.

"Well… I did. Your pod was drifting off in space. And you looked human enough, but the pod was a Kryptonian make. So, I first thought you were a Kryptonian, and I know all about the destruction of Krypton, so I got you here. You were under observation for three days. The droids managed to give us all the info we needed about you. Prince Mon-El Gand of Daxam. The one who escaped Earth after the failed Daxamite invasion. We knew you were no danger."

"You said three days? How long was I out?"

"A week. But that's okay. The droids injected you with a sleep serum or whatever that's called."

Mon-El gave him a small nod. Andy Roid was still hovering next to them.

"Oh, Andy," Hal spoke to the droid. "Bring some Earthly food for Mon-El. Preferably continental. And some fries for me."

"Say please, Hal Jordan," Andy Roid beeped.

Mon-El couldn't help but laugh when the droid angrily started beeping when Hal told it to f*ck off. "Okay, fine!" Hal raised his arms in surrender. "I'm sorry. Okay? Can you _please_ get Mon-El some food? Thank you, Andy!"

"Why Andy Roid?" Mon-El asked once the droid beeped and flew away.

"Why _not_ Andy Roid? It sounds like Android, but much cooler! Genius, right?" Hal grinned.

Mon-El gave him a small nod and sat back in his chair. The eatery had a large glass wall, too. He could see the city clearly, the sky darker than before.

"I wanna go back home," Mon-El finally spoke.

"Of course, don't we all?"

"No. I mean… I want to go back to Earth now. But the atmosphere is filled with lead."

Hal gave him a nod in understanding. "I know. And your weakness is lead. We know all about you, Mon-El. And a serum for your lead allergy is in the works right now. Once that's over and you are injected with it, you will never have to worry about lead. This planet has a yellow sun, Sto-Oa, same as Earth; you will have all the powers you had on Earth. This means you will heal fast, which is good."

"What do you mean by heal fast?"

"Hazard Simulation Facility. Do you expect to walk away without a bruise?"

"Why would I even go to some simulation facility?" Mon-El asked in confusion. By then, Andy Roid had flown back carrying a tray full of food and two large glasses of a green liquid.

"Ah! Beer!" Hal took one and when Andy Roid started beeping, he rolled his eyes and said, "Alright, Andy. Thank you so much for the beer."

"Thanks, Andy," Mon-El said and got a happy beep in return. He wasn't really hungry but when he saw the food in front of him, his mouth watered. There was enough food for three people, but Hal knew the Kryptonians on Earth had a healthy appetite and a Daxamite would be no different. It was the same for Speedsters, who burned a lot of calories when they ran. He knew Clark Kent and Barry Allen all too well to know about their appetite. Hal smiled as he watched Mon-El dig into his food, looking up only once to ask why the beer was green.

When Mon-El was done, Hal led him out of the eatery. Andy Roid followed them quietly.

"Where are we going?" Mon-El asked, looking at the long corridor ahead.

"You need to see the Book of Oa and then I can explain why you are actually here."

Hal's answer was cryptic, but Mon-El knew he could trust this man.

The Book lay in the citadel of Oa. When Hal opened the door with the power of his ring, that had created a huge green hand, Mon-El stiffened next to him.

"Cool, innit?" Hal grinned as he walked in. Mon-El followed him quietly into a great hall that was lighted by green lights and reminded him of a cathedral. The floor looked like the symbol Hal had on his chest. There was water on either side of the large symbol. On the other end of the room, an enormous book lay closed. Again, the same symbol over it.

"This is the Book of Oa. This is where the entire history of the Green Lantern Corps is kept, also the Guardians of the Universe. Our duty is to protect the Universe, Mon-El. There are many Lanterns out there; Blue, Red, Orange, White. But we are the Green Lantern Corps. There are 7200 Green Lanterns in the Corps, who are chosen by the ring for being able to overcome great fear. And we have sectors that we are assigned to protect. Our home, Earth, is in Sector 2814. It doesn't need many Lanterns to protect it since it has a lot of superheroes; we still need to protect it. Now the ring, that's where _you_ come in!

"See, Mon-El, when a Green Lantern falls, the ring he wears will look for a new bearer, one who is strong enough, one who is ready to sacrifice himself to protect the Universe and one who is driven by his willpower. Oa. _Will._ It all comes down to that."

"But what am _I_ supposed to do?"

"Mon-El, you have been chosen by the ring. I was not the one who brought you here. Wait! I mean I did. But there was a purpose. The ring pulled you to Oa. Because it has been waiting for _you_."

Mon-El gave him a small nod. When he left Earth, he had promised Kara to be a better person. Was this his destiny? By joining the Green Lantern Corps he could help a lot of people.

"Will I be assigned to a sector?" he asked, looking around the hall.

"Of course. Sector 2814. To Earth. But first, you will have to train. The hazard simulation facility allows for safe, non-lethal training scenarios to be enacted. And I'll be there, helping you, guiding you." Hal gave him a bright smile before he looked away. "Oh my God, I'm gonna be a teacher!" He tried to control his excitement, not wanting to scare Mon-El away. When he finally did, he looked up at the Daxamite and continued, "The ring can no longer wait. Are you ready for this, Mon-El? You need to take the oath of the Green Lantern Corps and then you suit up."

Mon-El took a long breath. "I want to train first," he said. "Without the ring. I don't want the ring's powers right now. I want to grow stronger."

That made Hal smirk. "But first, you need to see what's in this book. We do have a set of rules."

"Fine. Let's do this."

With that, Hal opened the Book of Oa and let Mon-El read from it. After all, the book didn't have any powers to offer, except the power of knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


End file.
